Leonardo X Karai: A one-shot
by LeoFan
Summary: This is just a little Leorai one-shot that I've been dying to write. Hope you enjoy! All you Apriltello fans, don't worry, I'm writing one for you to! And, while were on the topic of love, Raphael X Irma is still in progress, writer's block has prevented a sooner chapter! Anyway, R&R! I own nothing. Leonardo X Karai


**Me: *grumbling* Only because I was asked, Imma gonna post this Leorai.**

**Leo: Thanks!**

**Me: Don't mention it Leo. And I do mean don't mention it. Cuz if you do I will totally freak and get, like, idk, extremely violent.**

**Leo: Why?**

**Me: *sighs* Leo, honestly. You can be really air headed sometimes.**

**Raph: It's all because he's blinded.**

**Mikey: OH NO! LEO HOW MANY EYES DO I HAVE?!**

**Leo:...two...**

**Mikey: How many fingers am I holding up? *Holds up one finger***

**Leo:...one...**

**Raph: He's blinded by love you idiot. He's blinded by his love for "Rai-Rai" *makes a disgusted face***

* * *

**Me: *also makes a disgusted face* the one thing me and Raph agree on. Well, on to this _ONE-SHOT!_ No chapters!**

Leo sat down on the couch. He yawned and turned on Space Heroes. It was the hundredth or so rerun if episode 27. H watched, just as mesmerized as when he first watched the episode. Captain Ryan said another one of his famous lines. Leo said it with him. Then Karai leapt over the back of the couch, knocking Leo to the ground.

"Gosh! You scared me Rai-Rai." Leo said, using his pet name for the Kunoichi. Karai giggled, very un-Karai-ishly. She usually tended to be that way around her mutant boyfriend, and it still shocked the four brothers. She planted her feet on his plastron and smiled. Leo tapped her foot.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking down at him. Leo made puppy eyes.

"I humbly beg thee princess to let me up so that I may sit next to thee on the sofa." Leo acted very un-Leo-ishly around Karai as well, shocking his brothers to the max. This was just one example. The others were all the nicknames he called Karai. Rai-Rai, princess, sweetie pie, and angel cake were just a few of these. But Rai-Rai was his favorite, therefore he called her that most often. But when he did call her princess, he talked in an old-fashioned manner. Karai giggled and let him up. He sat next to her on the couch and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Karai laid her head on Leo's well muscled shoulder. Leo smiled, closing his eyes blissfully. Being around the Kunoichi gave him a feeling of contentment and happiness that could top every other feeling ever. They sat on the couch like that for a while, Space Heroes still running, but neither of them paying an attention to it. Karai slowly looked up at Leo, who looked back down at her, leaning closer. Karai leaned upward. Their lips met in the middle, each of them pressing against the other's hard. Leo pulled Karai into a tight hug while they kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Much sooner than either of them would have liked, Raphael's voice rang off the walls.

"Need some help guys? You seem to be stuck together." He said, a very very faint hint of jealously in his tone. Raph wasn't usually one to share his feelings, unless pushed very hard. Leo had been the lucky one to get the fact that he was jealous of his relationship with Karai, and the red-clad turtle had made him swear not to tell anyone. Leo had obliged, but Raphael's teasing continued. Leo let out a heavy sigh.

"Raph, leave us alone." He said. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Who's gonna..." Raph's voice trailed off as he stared at a spot over Leo's shoulder, then turned and left. Leo turned around to find Karai giving the empty doorway the death glare, which on her was terrifying.

"Whoa..." Leo's eye's widened. Karai, looked at him, a now normal look on her face.

"Sowwy Weo." She said, pouting. "I didn't mean to scware you." Leo shook his head, smiling.

"You didn't." He said, throwing his arm casually around her. Karai leaned against the mutant turtle and smiled.

"You looked so scared.." The Kunoichi sounded guilty. Leo sighed. He hated when she sounded like that.

"I wasn't Rai-Rai. You just surprised me that's all. I promise." Karai looked at him uncertainly, and she smiled seeing the sincere look in his eyes.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"How sure?"

"As sure as I love you."

"How sure is that?"

"This sure." Leo kissed her softly, tangling his fingers in her hair and rubbing her back. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as she returned the tender kiss. After a moment like this, Leo pulled away slowly, looking her deep in the eyes. Karai returned the steady gaze and took both of his hands, lacing her fingers through his. Leo gave her hands a gentle squeeze. They both smiled and leaned in for yet another kiss. Little did they know that an certain cockroach sat in a corner, catching every moment.

_In the lab_

"Dudes, how long is this gonna go on?" Mikey asked.

"Until they have to breathe." Raph made a face as he watched Leo and Karai's passionate kiss via SpyRoach2.

"How long will that be?" The young, freckled mutant asked.

"Well, the average turtle can hold his breath for about 20 minutes, and an average human about 5. So, Leo, being a humanoid turtle, could probably go for about 10 minutes, but Karai would only be going about 3. But, since each of them can breathe slightly through their nose, I'd say approximately 5 minutes." Donnie calculated. Mikey looked confused.

"English, Donatello." Raph said in an annoyed tone.

"They'll probably be at it at least another 4 minutes." Donnie clarified.

"Dang...dudes...how's that possible?" Mikey asked.

"No idea..." Donnie said wistfully. He was obviously imagining himself in Leo's place with April in Karai's. Raph slapped him. "Ow..I mean it's a long story."

"I wish they'd just quit already." Raph grumbled.

"3 minutes." Donnie updated. Three minutes later, sure enough, Karai and Leo pulled away from each other, gasping for air. But after a moment, they fell back together, continuing their kiss where they'd left off. Raph threw his hands into the air.

"I give up!" He stomped out of the lab grumpily and slammed the door to his room.

"He's probably talking to Spike." Donnie said, wincing at the loud _BANG_ the door made. Mikey was still watching the camera monitor.

"Dude...They need to stop, and I think Dr. Prankenstein can help with that." Mikey grinned and pulled out two water balloons. A yellow one and a pink one.

"Mikey-" Donnie didn't get a chance to finish before Mikey's short mask tails disappeared around the doorway. Donnie sighed and watched the camera monitor. Then he pulled out a picture of April that he kept tucked in his belt. "Maybe one day that will be me and you, my sweet April." He murmured. Suddenly, Mikey bolted into the lab, the pounding of footsteps and an angry shout of "MIKEY!" followed him. A moment later Leo appeared, closely followed by Karai, both of whom were sopping wet, water balloon residue stuck to their faces. Donnie quickly slipped his picture back into his belt and ran to protect Mikey from a furious Leo-and-Karai-who's-kiss-was-just-interuppted-by-Mikey's-water-balloons.

**Me: Well there it is Leo, I hope your satisfied.**

**Leo: Much.**

**Me: Good. Cuz I'm never posting stuff like that again. **

**Official A/N: I am, that's just a jealous me. :3 **

**PEACE!**


End file.
